1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling locks and more particularly to a system and method for controlling and opening locks with a QR code (QRC).
2. Description of the Problem
There are numerous locks on doors like hotel rooms that are opened with either metal keys or with programmed plastic cards. It would be advantageous to have a system and method that could open a door lock, such as the lock on a hotel door, using a QR code displayed on a handheld device like a mobile phone.